


【松天】分化结果为O

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Summary: ＊Dirty Talks警告＊玩具车警告
Relationships: Liu"Crisp"Qing-Song/Gao"Tian"Tian-Liang
Kudos: 18





	【松天】分化结果为O

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Dirty Talks警告  
> ＊玩具车警告

起初高天亮并没有感到惊慌。

即使他的意识被搅合在黏腻腥甜的潮热里，思绪也被模糊成乱作一团的流质，可粗枝大叶的小孩儿也并没对此做出什么反应。他想着，估计也就感冒吧，发烧倒也不至于。

毕竟心大的小孩儿连续熬夜打rank时还不注意保暖，明明夜间相较白日更冷，他堪堪也只是穿着一件短袖。

那就是感冒了，感冒没跑了。高天亮吸吸鼻子，继续在队列中等待着。

慢着。感冒了这么难受的吗。高天亮心不在焉地想着，为了躲避苦涩的白色药丸，小孩儿有特地注意身体让自己尽量不生病，可意外来的总是那么快，他还是病了，至少高天亮自己是这么认为的。他默默地把手搭在了发软的大腿上，别扭地哼哼出声。

“小天?高天亮?”

高天亮对这声音极为熟悉，睁不开眼，只得在晕乎乎的脑袋里搜索着这人的面容。

刘少，原是和自己差不多高的，和自己一样是属于营养不良的精瘦体型，可不同的是他有肌肉，线条也比自己来得好看，捏起来也更加舒服些。可是那脸确实如何也想不起来了，大脑乱成浆糊，除了热和难受，似乎什么也感觉不到了。

一双滚烫的手握住了他的双肩，稳住了他颤巍巍的上身，他能感觉到额头突如其来的冰凉感，和喷在自己脸颊上的鼻息。小孩儿觉得浑身发热，额间唯一的清凉感离开时他还有些恋恋不舍。

整个训练室像是被绿茶和水仙的味道占满了，高天亮呼吸间都是这种味道，不知道为什么，那味道突然变得浓重起来，把他整个人都裹住，小孩儿像是要溺死在苦涩绿茶和清冷水仙的梦里了，很不对劲，真的很不对劲，他被缥缈的不安全感所包围，下意识地挣扎起来。

“高天亮?”

还是那熟悉的声音。声源的人伸出温热的手搭上了小孩儿的额头，又滑到了滚烫的脸蛋上，轻轻地拍了拍。

“你能不能闻到自己身上的味儿，高天亮?”

味儿…?什么味儿。高天亮猛地吸了吸鼻子，那股绿茶水仙的苦甜不见了，被甜腻的芒果与清新的柠檬冲散后飘入空中。那滚热的味道顺着空气进入他的鼻腔，小孩儿的身体猛然掠过一阵怪异的热度。

“你分化了，小天。”

训练室安静得都能听见那人谈吐之间吞咽口水的声音，他说话一顿一顿地，似乎是在念着病危通知书一般紧张，但他最后还是告诉了高天亮，告诉了他怎样也不愿面对的事实。

“…是个Omega.而且，你在发情。”

我…我怎么可能是个Omega??

高天亮以前就和卓定猜好哥俩今后的分化结果，俩人这小身板板估计一B一O没跑了。那作为Beta当然要保护好Omega，高天亮当时拍拍胸脯特别自信地向卓定许下“我保护你”的诺言，然而去年卓定莫名其妙成了Alpha，这就给了高天亮一种自己也能当上Alpha最不济也是个Beta的错觉。于是，在这种随时都可能分化的紧要关头，他并没有准备任何抑制剂，而是大大咧咧地扎进Alpha堆里打rank.

“发你妈的情，我他妈怎么可能是Omega…”

小孩儿几乎是用气音哭喊着拒绝自己的身份，他想站起身来跑回自己的房间好好睡一觉，毕竟身体要和流感病毒作斗争，会很累的，能闻到一些奇奇怪怪的味道也是因为生病了出现幻觉了，嗯，一定是的。才不是什么分化omega呢，刘青松你个GDX敢骗我nmsl.

高天亮撑着电竞椅的扶手准备站起来，然而他的身子因为潮热不停地发抖，双腿也在软绵绵地打颤，一个重心不稳，便向前倒去，还好刘青松眼疾手快扶住了高天亮，把小孩儿整个重量都稳在自己怀里。

“松，刘青松…我难受…”

高天亮对此茫然无知，在青春期他从未经历任何分化，他总以为持续几天的低热与食欲不振是季节性流感所引起的，殊不知是分化的前兆。他错过了成年当天分化的日期，可能是因为身体素质的原因。这让他往后的生活中多了一个未知数，现在谜底解开了，他的的确确是个Omega，这也就是说，在基地训练与四处奔波比赛的同时，他还得学会如何与血管内的欲望激素斗争，他应该找哪一个Alpha做临时标记，以及如何在没有Omega的基地内生活…

小孩儿无意识地将自己的脑袋窝进了刘青松的脖颈，他又闻到了那股茶叶与水仙交融的味道，这种味道似乎能缓解体内叫嚣的潮热，分解热烈欲望的同时还能让他找回自己的五感。为了让自己稍微好过一些，高天亮只能选择本能地嗅着刘青松颈肩的芳馨，本还有些距离的两人变得紧紧贴在一起，觅食的狐狸却不知自己沉重而滚烫的呼吸正一点点击破辅助内心的防线。

“我抱你上去。”

刘青松下意识地做出了这个选择。一队的队员只有他和高天亮两人在拼命rank，但高天亮的信息素过于浓烈，如果飘到了二队，或者被其他人闻到就大事不妙了，辅助只能先把分化中的小打野藏起来，于是他小心翼翼地抱起高天亮，在尽可能不惊醒其他人的情况下，把小孩儿轻轻揽入怀里，抱入了自己的房间。

高天亮的身子远比刚才来的滚烫且敏感。小孩儿难耐地蹭着床单，又把枕头和被窝全都踢下了床，刘青松只能老老实实地收拾着，把东西收拾好放到隔壁床铺，但任由高天亮这么难受也不是办法，小孩的额头衣襟已经完全被汗水打湿，再这样下去无法分解潮热，没准会导致发热低烧。

“别乱动。”

好黑，好暗，没有光亮了，像是被阴影包裹住了一样。小孩儿迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，熟悉的还是那柔软蓬松的黄毛。每一寸被刘青松触碰的皮肤都像是着了火似的，在情欲的烟花里逆射进入空中，白的，蓝的，紫的，红的，在高天亮的脑袋里拼拼凑凑成无限遐想。

高天亮恍惚了一阵，他这才发现他应该害怕——发情期的Omega和没有伴侣的Alpha共处一室，而且那个Alpha正在给自己脱裤子。

“你动你妈呢，别瞎踢。”

刘青松似乎是恼了，不顾发情期知觉正脆弱的小孩儿，一把抓住他的脚踝往自己怀里一带，让不安分的小狐狸被限制得动弹不得，三下两下就把小孩儿扒得只剩一条内裤。

“死变态…”

情动时分的谩骂也带了点娇嗔的意味，略微上扬的尾音让这本该惹人恼的句子听起来像是在撒娇一样。刘青松说不清高天亮到底是狐狸还是猫，也许是狐狸，眼睛狭长还露着狡黠的光，脑袋里不停地算计着如何不越界地欺负身边的人。但小孩儿同时他也是一只猫，高天亮有自己的小脾气，小任性，但在两人距离忽远忽近时，他总能找到让你离不开他的办法，在自己以为即将得手时又突然撒手，似乎是把欲擒故纵做到了极点。

在高天亮恍惚且又迷离的注视下，刘青松为他掖好了被子，还留了叠冰袋在他脑袋上为他降温。

“我出去买抑制剂，你就待我房里，哪也别去，懂?”

国主命令似的瞪了眼床上咿咿呀呀的小孩儿，这让高天亮内心莫名泛起一丝丝愧疚。做的这么全套，又是抱自己上来又是掖被子又是买抑制剂，刚刚还差点以为刘青松要占自己便宜来着，万万没想到松宝也是个正人君子，是不是哪里出了什么问题，想不明白。

高天亮能感觉到刘青松的温度正在离开自己，他下意识地大口呼吸着渐渐消失的清苦信息素，刚刚被收拾妥帖的被窝直接被小孩掀翻，小孩儿艰难地坐起身，双手向全是雾气的眼前探去。

“你干嘛…?”

刘青松接住了差点从床上一头栽倒的高天亮，刚准备把他抱回床上，那满是水雾萦绕的眸子却直直盯着自己，他辛辛苦苦在内心搭建的城墙最终还是抵不过高天亮一个意乱情迷的眼神，厚厚的防线在那一瞬间被高天亮一个不经意的举动击垮了。

高天亮原是不知道发生了什么，他眼前一黑，似乎是被霸道地扯入了一个怀抱。他能感觉到自己脖颈后那只手的力度，嘴唇也被另一个濡湿的温度包裹着，他的猫唇被温柔地亲吻，接着又被疯狂地吮吸，小孩儿能感觉到自己嘴巴的肿胀发热，薄薄的唇似乎要在这密集攻势下变得通红。

刘青松伸出舌头，轻松地撬开了高天亮的牙关。他是在洗漱完那会儿，准备关电脑睡觉时注意到高天亮的异动的，嘴角的薄荷牙膏还没有来得及擦掉，也不知是刘青松自己还是高天亮把那一小抹薄荷泡沫衔入了两人的亲吻中，让淡淡的薄荷香融合着绿茶与柠檬，在两人的口腔里迸发开来。

高天亮被吻得有些迷糊了。这是他第一次亲吻，第一次接吻，他生涩得只能被刘青松牵着鼻子走。他不否认接吻的感觉很奇妙，他闭着眼睛，似乎身体上所有的感官都是刘青松的热度——脖颈后是刘青松手的热度，唇上是刘青松的唇的热度，脸上是刘青松呼吸的热度，胸口与前腰也是刘青松上半身的热度，还有那被打开的双腿，中间夹着的也是刘青松细腰的热度。他要被热坏了，不用看也知道他的脸定是通红的，他只感觉刘青松的吻法越来越重，越来越凶，似乎是要把他拆吃入肚。高天亮呼吸不上来了，脑袋里最后一丝氧气也飘去了刘青松那儿，无力的拳头撒娇似地敲打着刘青松的前胸，聪明的辅助明白了打野的举动，恋恋不舍地离开了被吻得发肿的唇，分开间隙两人嘴角还勾着细细的银丝，小狐狸难得得脸红到耳朵根，从床头取了张纸给两人擦得干干净净。

刘青松嗤了一声，抹了把高天亮额前的刘海，让那对藏在阴影后的眼睛露了出来。狭长中的光亮黯淡了许多，还笼罩着一层淡淡水雾，刚刚那一番亲吻也让小孩儿止不住地发抖，非要抓着刘青松才能稳住自己的身子。刘青松轻轻地伸手附上高天亮的脸颊，像是在触碰瓷娃娃一般小心，五指摩挲着小狐狸光滑温热的脸蛋。

高天亮很喜欢刘青松的手，骨骼分明，光滑白净。他将脸往刘青松的手心送去，像是向主人骗食的小猫一样，收起了所有逆鳞，留给刘青松看的只有平日里不可见的乖嗔。鬼使神差地，他含住了刘青松的食指，小狐狸生怕一不留神弄疼了刘青松，收起了那尖锐的獠牙，用细腻柔软的舌头来照抚那好看的手。

“你知道你在干嘛吗。”

刘青松的神情愈发凝重，大伙儿都说刘少整天瘫着一张脸，完全没法从他的表情里找到喜怒哀乐，但这种情况是人是鬼都猜得出来，被厚厚刘海遮住的眼睛里是藏不住的情欲，小孩随便一个举措就能让刘青松失了分寸，刘青松只不过是在忍，他不想做趁人之危的人，高天亮清醒之后只怕是会记恨他一辈子。刘青松喜欢高天亮吗?喜欢。高天亮喜欢刘青松吗?他不知道。正是因这未知数刘青松才不敢越界，哪怕是这时，哪怕都快生米煮成熟饭了，他还是在等，还是在卑微地等待高天亮的回答。

“哥哥惦记这天不是很久了吗?你以前看我的小眼神我都懂。”

小狐狸压抑着自己的喘息声，努力地不停顿地说出一整个句子。刘青松的视线过于灼热，他没法忽视，无论是赛场上，基地里，或者是出去聚餐还是怎样，他总能感觉到有人在看他，如果不是被抓包一次，他怎么也不会想到那视线来源居然是衡阳国主，那个满脸写着“生人勿近”“home fire”“你是孤儿”的刘青松。

“哥哥怎么呆住了。那麻烦哥哥出门左转敲一下第一个房间里的门，把林炜翔叫过来好不好?”

如果说刚刚那个吻是激烈中尚且带有一丝温存，这个吻就像暴风骤雨一样来得急且汹涌。高天亮觉得拆吃入肚这个词用得不太准确，还拆呢，刘青松怕是要把他骨头也吞了。小孩儿只觉得一瞬间的天旋地转，下一秒他的腰背就躺在了柔软的床上，刘青松压在他的身上，信息素的味道快要把他的脑袋搅乱，身后也不知道为什么，湿哒哒的，很难受。

高天亮快要被情欲的浪潮拍死在刘青松的床上了。先是脖颈，再是锁骨，又是胸前，刘青松像俘获战利品一样，一点一点在高天亮身上留下自己的印记。他亲吻着高天亮早已硬挺的乳尖，另一只手也肆无忌惮地按压着另一边，他用牙轻轻撕磨着，逼出高天亮的一声尾音上扬的尖叫，又用指尖摩挲让高天亮的乳尖变得饱满硬挺，最后用食指狠狠按下去，惊得小孩儿弓起了腰，那几句国骂断断续续地被甜腻的呻吟覆盖。

“真会玩花的啊，松宝…以前和多少妹妹这样玩过…啊——”

自己命根子被别人抓在手里的感觉真的很微妙。高天亮如是想到。

“继续叫啊。妹妹?”

刘青松顺着摸到了高天亮硬挺的，紧贴小腹的，不断吐露清液的性器。小狐狸呜咽一声，不见了笑容，难堪地把脑袋埋在了手中。刘青松露出了胜利者的笑容，顺势把高天亮的腰圈得更紧。

“不是叫得挺开心的吗，怎么不继续叫了啊妹妹?”

刘青松握着高天亮的欲望，慢慢地上下撸动着，又用指尖在他的头部打着转，收获到足够呻吟后再次滑到直挺的柱身，把小狐狸照顾得淋漓尽致。高天亮这是第一次行房事，刘青松怕手上动作太快会让小孩儿过于上头，于是乎他并没有在速度上太下功夫，而是更注重于手中的力度和技巧，比如在到达根部后忽然加重力度收紧的手，到达头部后轻轻揉动的手指，无一不让高天亮愈发沉浸在这鱼水之欢中。

“哥，哥哥…惯会开玩笑的，不得不说哥哥在床上还真会啊，呃啊…”

刘青松褪掉小孩儿早已湿透的内裤，伸出一指在泥泞周围摩挲着。高天亮像一只被拖到岸上的鱼，嘴巴开开合合，随着刘青松的动作发出高低不一的呜咽。

“在床上谁能比你会。”刘青松打了一把眼前不由自主晃动的白花花的腰侧“是有多等不及了能湿成这样。”

“刘青松你这死变态…啊——”

纵横交错的痕迹蜿蜒在高天亮的左侧臀瓣，晕染出瑰丽淫靡的红润色彩。刘青松满意地看到小狐狸软得快要直不起腰的模样，但这一瞬间又让他有些恍惚。

不知道到底是什么改变了高天亮。刚刚被买进FPX的时候小孩儿真就只是个小孩儿，长得也是十分清纯无害，性格稍稍有些内向，少年气息蓬勃而发。那时候的高天亮会在失败的训练赛后低着脑袋，把眼泪藏在厚厚的镜片与刘海下，一个一个地向队友们道歉，有时还会为了一包零食扯着你的衣角撒娇，那时候高天亮口中的“哥哥”和现在完全是两个意味，闪烁着清正明静光亮的眸子会让每个人的心都痒痒的。那时候的他每个笑容都发自真心，有时腻着嗓子说话也只是下意识的举动，刘青松从那时候就开始照顾高天亮，像哥哥一样，只不过那兄弟一样的感情不知何时变了味儿，每一次看到高天亮对别人露出通红的脸颊，滴血似的耳根，刘青松都会隐隐生气，为什么高天亮要对别人露出那副表情，要对别人用那样甜腻的声音。不过那些日子已经结束了，刘青松现在以最简单粗暴的方式在床上对高天亮宣示主权。

小狐狸一丝不挂地躺在床上，腰下不知何时被他自己塞了一个枕头，不只是脸，整个身子都染上了绮丽的红。眼镜早已被取下放在一边，零散刘海下也遮不住被欲望迷乱的眼，眸子也不像从前一般清澈透光，透过朦胧的雾气似乎看什么东西都会染上瑰丽的粉。他的双唇微微张开，露出一两颗好看的牙，时不时还能看到故意伸出用来挑逗自己的舌尖，像是吐着信子一样的舌，耐心地等着猎物上钩一样。

可小孩儿似乎没搞清楚谁是猎人谁是猎物。

不安分的脚顺着刘青松的腰际滑倒了他的肩膀，再是耳旁，小狐狸用脚趾轻轻划过刘青松好看的下颌线，又弄乱了额边梳理整齐的碎发。刘青松收回手，浅浅地握住了那细瘦的脚踝，在小孩儿发颤的光洁脚背上轻轻印下一吻。

“原来哥哥也搞这种纯情少男的套路，有一说一，挺虚假的。”

不得不说高天亮还是有一点点吃这一套，愈发鲜红的脸颊证明了这一点。但比起暧昧的你侬我侬，在热烈发情期的催使下，高天亮真正期望的是一场激烈的性爱。生理课上他也学过欢爱之事，虽然是第一次他也能差不多摸出个门路来，更何况另一方是刘青松，是相处了好几年的队友，他不敢说自己对刘青松是怎么怎么了如指掌，但怎么提起刘青松的性趣，高天亮还是有一点把握的。

“哥哥…”

高天亮伸出手调整了腰下枕头的位置，把自己的腰部垫得更高，私处在刘青松眼前暴露得一览无余。

“哥哥好棒…啊——”

中指搅入泥泞深处，小穴被不停抽动的手指带出更多香甜的爱液，陌生而又甜蜜的快感从脊背一直蔓延到大脑，然而贪婪的小孩似乎还不满足。已经适应了一只手指的穴口早已张开等着更多手指的进入，高天亮渴望被占有，被填满，他一直念着刘青松的名字，每一次尖叫后都会塞入另一只指节，小狐狸毫无技巧地在自己身体里进进出出，来不及咽下的唾液顺着脸颊流到了床上。

“刘，刘青松，嗯啊——”

另一只手悠悠地抚上自己的欲望，在刚刚触碰的那会儿身体还不自觉地抽搐了一下。高天亮说不出是什么感觉，前后都被照抚的时候他只觉得他想要更多——想要被填满，想要被狠狠侵占，想要被被按在床上狠狠地操一顿，想要被做到射不出来。越来越高昂的浪叫混合着水声涌入刘青松的耳朵，大脑像是死机了一样无法做出回应。

“哥哥…我棒不棒呀，呜呜…”

小狐狸撸动自己欲望的手逐渐加快，头部开始吐露出许多透明的液体。腰肢被快感激得肆意摆动，身后进出的四指在抽插的同时有节律地在肠壁按压着。

“哥哥想这天想了很久了吧。”

“想着我在哥哥身下被哥哥操到失声。”

“想着我被哥哥操到哭出来。”

“想着我被哥哥操得怀上了哥哥的孩子。”

“是不是啊哥哥。”

好像，越来越恍惚了。

头皮发麻原来是真的，小狐狸只觉得堆积的快感快要禁锢不住了，电流似的到处往自己的身体里钻，明明两只手都快没力气了却还是被那感觉牵引着加重力度。指腹摩挲着滑腻的内壁，前端的小口又颤抖着淌下一串粘液，狐狸已经说不出话了，只知道腻着嗓子呻吟，摇动着身子胡乱追逐着身后的手指，在闻到空气里突然迸发的芒果柠檬香后脸红得快要滴出血来。

刘青松被这副淫靡的场面逼得呼吸急促，他的短袖和长裤还老老实实地穿在自己身上，而在他身下辗转呻吟的高天亮却是赤裸的，即使是晦暗阴影也根本无法遮挡小孩儿白皙诱人的酮体。

高天亮已经有些脱了力，他虽然渴望能够到达巅峰，可是可怜的体力已经不允许他双手继续动作，他也没有力气再去说一些让刘青松情动的话，他只能休息片刻再让身上那个木头人动一动，我寻思着我都这么搞了你他妈还一动不动，松宝，你他妈是不是男人?

高天亮只感觉自己的双手被拉过头顶，随后又被粗糙的窗帘布禁锢一起。嚯，松宝动了，妈妈的青春结束了。

“哥哥，我等你好久了，唔…”

刘青松一再告诫自己高天亮此时的娇憨只是欺骗自己的假象，可是他再如何控制自己也无法停下去追逐那闪着水光的娇艳的唇。

Omega发情期的情液和高天亮方才自己的扩张让刘青松的进入顺利了许多，高天亮的呜咽被尽数吞没在两人的亲吻间。

好大，好粗，好热，要坏掉了。

高天亮如是想着，脑海里各种东西拼拼凑凑，硬是拼成了刘青松性器的模样。

狐狸被禁锢在床上，无法挣扎，他的手被高高束起，和窗帘接触的皮肤已经被勒得发白，当然这基本上是小孩儿承受不住快感而分散的发泄。刘青松只是简简单单的动一下就能要了高天亮的命。

“妹妹怎么不叫了?你不是挺能叫的吗?啊?高天娇?”

“刘青松，操你妈，home fire…”

也习惯了，小孩儿什么时候都能骂个一两句的脾性。行，你嘴臭，爷不动，刘青松把束着小孩手腕的窗帘松开，抱着高天亮就着相连的姿势翻了个身，欲望在后穴里搅动的那一瞬，粗粗的青筋在濡湿细腻肠壁里的摩擦激得高天亮露出一声长吟。

哦?这架势，坐上来自己动?

“哥哥真是的，这个时候还要我自己来…”

嘴上虽然这么说着，高天亮还是老老实实地按着刘青松的双肩支起了身子。衡阳国主的性器在自己的穴口处搅动着，带着一波又一波的情液打湿了两人的交合处，又顺着刘青松的身子打湿了床铺。高天亮缓缓地上下蠕动着，正慢慢适应被填满的快感。

小孩儿的学习技能点似乎是点满了，只是轻轻摩擦了一会儿就会晃动腰肢开始上下起伏，他开始忘情地喊叫，仰起脑袋露出纤长好看的脖颈，肆意摆动腰肢让刘青松的欲望填满自己后穴的每一寸，交合处的水声混合着高天亮愈发上扬的喘息声回荡在房间里久久不能散去。

“哥哥好棒，啊…还要…”

虽然主动权在自己手上，但是高天亮还是不敢乱来，刘青松的太大了，他没那个胆子吞下整整一根，即使他正骑在刘青松身上自行摆动身躯，进入他身体的堪堪也只有一半而已。

“松宝，嗯——哥哥，啊，再快一点…”

高天亮有些上头了，刚刚自渎的感觉被一点一点找回来，同样的脊背发麻，同样的腰肢渐软，小狐狸即使咬着下唇也无法阻止甜腻叫声的涌出。但再怎么看，高天亮始终是个新手，他只会机械地进出，无论自己再怎么焦急地渴望高潮，他也只会不紧不慢地上下摆动，就像教堂那枚大而古老的钟，只会在整点敲响。

刘青松此时显得安静又可怕。亘古不变的表情让他现在看起来还是和往常一样的冷静，只有死死盯着高天亮的那对发红的眼睛在告示着自己的忍耐，但忍耐的限度就要到了，刘青松有个想法，比起现在高天亮在他身上娇柔淫靡的模样，他更想看到高天亮快感堆积后的瞬间崩塌，简单来说，刘青松想看到高天亮高潮之后哭着射出来的样子。于是，在这种想法的扇动下，刘青松扶着高天亮的腰，狠狠地把他按了下去。

“啊…嗯啊——”

顶部顶到了前列腺端，小孩带着哭腔，尖叫着射了出来，白花花的液体滴在刘青松的腹部，在灯光下像珍珠一般闪着光泽。刘青松只能看见高天亮的后脑勺，一直在抽动，仔细把脑袋凑过去听还能听到一声声娇柔的喘息，混杂着几句难听的骂人声就是了。

“刘青松…你妈没了…啊…操你妈的…”

高潮过后的小穴十分敏感，刚刚包裹住刘青松性器的肠壁耐不住火热的快感又迅速离开，连续几次过后，高天亮又有了抬头的趋势，似乎还不满足似的，小孩儿扭过头，迷乱地寻找着刘青松的唇来索吻，刘青松也特别配合地将自己的唇送了去，唇舌的追逐与下身的盈满逼得狐狸的下身颤抖着重新挺立起来。

应该差不多了。刘青松环着高天亮的腰翻了个身，像刚才一样把高天亮压在身下。他耐心地把高天亮的腿搭在自己肩上，又把高天亮的双手环在自己的脖颈上并叮嘱心旌神驰的小孩双手把住可别一会儿掉下来了。

“我开始了?”

刘青松生怕高天亮刚刚的余劲儿还没缓过来，毕竟初经人事，有些不习惯还是可以接受的，但刘青松明显低估了Omega在情事方面的淫乱，即使没有出声，高天亮比着口型的“操我”也让刘青松的理智瞬间断了弦。

高天亮也没想到事情会发展成这样。像刚刚那样的欢爱他可以接受，毕竟那个时候脑子还可以用来思考，自己也有力气说一些刺激刘青松的话，但现在，刘青松的整根都在自己的小穴里冲撞，密集的攻势快要把他操进床垫里，脑子除了拆分和体验快感其他什么也做不了，嘴巴也一样，只能吐露些喘息和浪叫，根本没办法拼凑出完整的句子，也不是不能，努努力还是可以的。

“哥哥…啊——哥，哥哥太棒了，快，再快一点…啊…”

高天亮忘我地喊着，下意识地随着刘青松的动作挺起了腰，被肆意玩弄的感觉让他止不住地蜷起了脚趾，被快感纠缠得无法思考，只会不停地晃动臀部，用力地抵着刘青松的欲望来操弄自己。

有些太不安分了。刘青松钳着高天亮的腰肢，用各种角度进入着高天亮。突然地，像是擦过了一个凸起，引得高天亮快要从床上弹起来，一声尖叫也被小狐狸自己捂着嘴巴掩低了声音。

“这里?”

刘青松退出了一点，朝着刚刚擦碰的那一点，重重地撞了进去。

高天亮张开嘴巴，彻底失了声。原本还能环住刘青松的胳膊此时无力地横在床上，搭在刘青松双肩上的腿也软绵绵地挂在他腰边，整个人都剧烈地颤抖着，前端也止不住地流淌着清液。

“操你妈…home fire…你家里出事了…”

“现在还有力气不如留给过会儿，看你还叫不叫得出来。”

刘青松嘴角扯出一抹笑，一抹危险的，势在必得的笑。高天亮能感受到自己的穴肉随着刘青松抽插的动作贪婪缠绕上去紧咬不放，高亢饱满的呻吟逐渐变为绵软甜腻的低声泣吟，小狐狸摇摆着腰肢努力跟随着刘青松的节奏，后背来回地蹭着柔软的床单，他大张着嘴呼吸着水仙绿茶味道的空气，睫毛颤动着迎来了一个霸道的吻。刘青松喘着粗气在小孩儿唇边胡乱地啃噬，片刻后用力掰开他的臀瓣开始用力朝着小孩儿的敏感点冲刺，高天亮感觉自己要被抽空了，呼之欲出的呻吟哽咽在喉咙深处，在这样下去，他真的会死在这张床上的…不行了…真的不行了……

“不，不要了…哥哥…我不要了…”

小狐狸卯足了气儿开始求饶，脑袋也不由自主地摇动起来，在眼眶里打转的泪花还是顺着脸颊流到了床上，积成一片潮湿。双腿不由自主地抽搐着，紧绷的脚趾似乎还想努力地向前踢探。这一切的一切在刘青松看来不过是更努力地诱惑，高天亮浑身诱人的红色让刘青松的欲火止不住地燃烧起来。

“哥哥放过我…啊——哥哥…求你了，我真不行了…唔…”

小狐狸的双手像是没了骨头一样软绵绵地推拒着刘青松，他撑着刘青松的小腹，想要把动作不停的人推向一边，可一次次在敏感点上的撞击却让小孩儿整个人被抽空了力气，好不容易举起的双手又无力地倒在了床上，随着刘青松的动作把床单弄得凌乱不堪。

“你不是在床上挺会的吗。”

高天亮带着哭腔辩解，可来自刘青松的密集攻势让他彻底没有了狡辩的力气，更别提刘青松此时还啃咬着他的脖颈，不停地在他耳边叫他妹妹，叫他高天娇，在他耳边诉说他是个下流的坏孩子，后穴有多么热情地吞吐着他的欲望，前面也湿哒哒地滴得到处都是，极度的羞耻和极度的刺激让他再也无法拼凑出一个字，只能用最为甜腻的尖叫回应刘青松的阵阵冲刺。

高天亮在最后还是忍不住了，后穴好湿好热，刘青松太大了太用力了，再这样下去真的会坏掉了，明天估计都要下不了床了。在刘青松对那凸起的再次顶弄下，小狐狸音浪拔高，颤抖着射了出来，突然绞紧的小穴让刘青松找回一丝理智，立马离开高天亮的身体，射在了小孩儿光滑的腹部上，和刚刚那几道白色水滴融合在了一起。

空气里满是清甜苦涩的香气，两个人的信息素融合在一起，小狐狸眼前全是星星。绿茶的苦涩被青柠中和，过分香甜的芒果也被水仙冲淡，到底是个什么味道高天亮自己也说不清，只觉得很好闻，刘青松身上的更好闻，他下意识地去寻找刘青松的脖颈，脑袋一瘫，鸵鸟似的钻进刘少暖和的颈窝。

“高天亮?”

“嗯…?”

“起来。”

“起来干嘛啊…快滚…让我休息一下…”

“把你的事解决完了不解决一下我的?”

狐狸耳朵猛地竖起，尾巴也炸了毛似的抖来抖去，他看着刘青松依然一副斗志昂扬的模样紧张地咽了咽口水，喉结也像卡了块苹果核似的肿了起来。

高天亮看了看眼前的刘青松又看了看门的距离。

不妙。

完犊子。

呵

夜还长。

整不死你算我的。

刘青松露出了一个少见的人畜无害的笑容，再一次地压了上去。

——

“操你妈，刘青松。”

高天亮捂着痛得发红的屁股，对在楼下直播的衡阳国主狠狠骂出了声。

“小天怎么了?小天没怎么。”

“最近要缺席训练赛了，他坐不直。”

“没猜错。就是痔疮。”


End file.
